


Paws of Aid

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Deliberate Badfic, Furry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonnies Made Me Do It, cum dripping onto rugs, dog dicks, dog porn, wolf and fox sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flannel is in heat and Nishiki needs to get preggers. Sex marathon time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws of Aid

"NISHIKIIIII!" yelled a very horny Flannel. "I am in heat! I crave a huge dog dick up my ass!" Nishiki was all too happy to give it because he too was in heat. The furry boyfriends were so close they were on the same cycle, which made things convenient but also a struggle.

The thing was, the very feminine Nishiki was an omega with a magic man-womb in addition to his huge furry dick and he needed a huge dog dick up his ass just as badly so he could get knocked up with fox babies. Or wolf babies depending on which genes went to work. Flannel was a beta so all he got out of having a giant dog dick up his ass was pleasure. Betas could fuck and be fucked, unlike alphas who existed only to fuck. Nishiki was a rare omega that could fuck others.

But enough of that boring detail, on to the dog dicks. Flannel was totally naked and bent over a conveniently placed desk with Nishiki fingering his tailhole. He was moaning and squirming and making all kinds of horny puppy noises.

"Take me nowwwww!"

"Not yet. First, look upon my beautiful dick!" Nishiki took off his pants and revealed his gloriously huge canine penis. Like, really big considering he was an omega with a magic man-womb. He was a weird omega. But it was a beautiful, glistening, hard shaft with precum dripping off the tip. His knot was currently in hiding but once he was sheathed inside Flannel's hot tight ass it would swell and keep them locked together for hours because magic dog creatures have awesome stamina.

"Wowwww!" Flannel squealed. "You have the best dick ever!"

"And it's going inside the best ass ever!" Nishiki said as he rammed it home, his knot swelling as he fucked the wolf with reckless abandon. Flannel howled and whimpered in pleasure, his own impressive wolf wang hard. As soon as they were done he wanted a blowjob, or to fuck his omega. Or maybe both! They were magic, after all, so they could do all the wild things for hours.

He hoped Kamui wouldn't need them for battle or anything. In fact they were taking a risk fucking in a room of My Castle that somehow existed because innocent eyes or easily-squicked people could see them and be grossed out. (Except Aqua, who was fucking a dragon.)

"I'm gonna cuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" Nishiki cried, feeling his knot bulge more and more.

"Me tooooooooooo!" Flannel yelled. And then he did, even though Nishiki hadn't even touched his dick. Being fucked up the ass was just turning him on that much, seeing that he was in heat. Then Nishiki's cum filled his ass and dripped out onto the rug. Whoever had to clean that up was gonna be pissed.

But who cared?

Nishiki pulled out as his knot deflated, by now he was flushed and his own ass was burning and in need of a good dicking. Luckily, Flannel was hard again so he sat down, picked up Nishiki and lowered him onto his dick.

"Mmmm, YES!"

They fucked for hours and at the end of it Nishiki was preggers. That's how Velour and Kinu were twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide who's the uke or who's the seme in this couple! It's so cute! ^_^ And this makes Kinu and Velour sisters, YAY FOR INCEST!


End file.
